


Loving Two

by MelyndaR



Series: The Primaries [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Multi, Polyamory, Triadverse, gaining color in your sight as you gain soulmates, sort of triadverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 19:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6092194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelyndaR/pseuds/MelyndaR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Loki schemes, Angrboda resists, and Sigyn thinks too much and not enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving Two

**Author's Note:**

> It was pointed out to me that yellow is only a primary color when mixing paint, and that green is it's replacement when dealing with vision. So... this happened. It's not totally true to the primary colors in vision - because I used blue, green, and yellow - but I thought it worked best for this particular one-shot. I hope you guys don't mind!

Sigyn has long heard that every bride is nervous on her wedding day, but in the space of a moment, _everything_ changes, and those women have _nothing_ on her.

For as long as she can remember, she has seen yellow. Sunshine in nature and gold in the cities of Asgard – she is surrounded by yellow, and lucky enough to be able to see it. In the Realm Eternal, at least, she feels encased in color even without having met either of her soulmates.

Then the man standing across from her, the man she’s just married, drops a magical illusion, and two things happen at once. She realizes that this is most certainly _not_ who she was _supposed_ to marry – and she sees green. All at once, the moment he introduces himself, she begins to see green.

His smirk is smug, and almost terrifying as he says, “Lady Sigyn, my darling wife, I am Prince Loki.”

And he is her soulmate.

So she takes a breath, swallows her terror once and for all, and, when asked, announces to Odin, “I am his, he is mine, those are the vows we’ve taken, and I will remain with him. Now and forever, he is my husband, and I am his wife.”

The two of them are still missing their soulmate who sees blue, but they’re happy enough together – the two of them with Loki’s son, Sleipnir, and, later, their shared sons, Narfi and Vali.

Perhaps it is _because_ they are so happy that Sigyn almost misses the obvious, almost ruins everything. Because, in truth, she’s forgotten over the years that they are, of course, meant to have a third soulmate added to their marriage.

* * *

Loki has always seen green, and with Sigyn in his life he can see yellow.  Blue, however, eludes them both still. The world of Jotunheim, to which he’s frequently been travelling, is nothing to him but shades of the darkest gray and black – save for in the fiery red eyes of the Jotuns themselves.  


Then someone new slips into the throne room while Loki is talking with Laufey, and whoever this woman is, she’s respected enough that Laufey takes time to introduce her – as Angrboda, one of the king’s best warriors.

And all Loki can think to say is, “Beautiful” – because she is, all of Jotunheim is, in its own broken, darkly still, very _blue_ way. He can _see_ that now, because of this fierce warrioress. She is his soulmate – and his first thought is to introduce her to Sigyn.

But Angrboda’s scars aren’t all beautiful runes on her skin; she’s hardened by war and death, and is herself afraid that the ice she lives with has seeped into her very soul somehow. Without the two women ever meeting, she flatly refuses to taint Sigyn’s bright goodness with her own presence, despite Loki’s most resounding protests.

But Loki refuses to give her up, either. So he starts making more trips to Jotunheim than would be strictly necessary, for the purpose of seeing his newer soulmate. At the same time, he doesn’t quite have the heart to tell Sigyn what’s conspired, too afraid to hurt her – so he doesn’t tell her. It’s hard sometimes, remembering that he’s not supposed to be able to see blue. Once, he’d caught himself halfway to Sigyn’s room with a bouquet of blue wildflowers before he realized how dull they’d look to his wife, and thrown them out.

It feels something like having an affair – and he’s afraid that’s what Sigyn’s beginning to think he’s doing as well. She treats him differently, his beautiful blonde bride, like he’s somehow wounded her, and he can think of no other thing he’s doing or done that might bother her. He’s desperate to get the two women to meet, but Angrboda has never been anything if not stubborn. This is no exception, and Loki’s beginning to think he might just lose his mind before this is all said and done.

Life continues this way for years, and it begins to take a toll on his relationships with _both_ women, even as he and Angrboda give birth to two sons and a daughter, even while Sigyn remains as outwardly loyal to him as ever.

Something inside Sigyn is dying – and he suspects it’s her all-too-vital spirit. She has remained loyal to him for literal ages now, even throughout the atrocious mess that were his crimes against Midgard and Asgard, but he suspects that this – the suspicion of a betrayal in the most intimate way possible – might be the death of her, or at least of their marriage. He decides that the situation can be borne no longer.

And so Loki, the Trickster God, does what he does best. He schemes.

He’s on Jotunheim with Angrboda and their children when he casts the spell on himself. By all accounts, he does it so that it looks like an accident has occurred while he was playfully sparring with Fenrir. The particulars matter not, though, when Angrboda sees him crumple to the ground, nearly unconscious.

“Loki!” she gasps – though she doesn’t scream, not his Angrboda, who carries herself with far too much deadly grace for such a waste of energy.

She is at his side in an instant, however, looking him over with eyes that aren’t sure what she’s seeing, what she should be looking for, or what she should do about any of it. That’s the thing about Angrboda that he’s counting on. She’s deadly, and a masterful mercenary… but to _heal_ – well, that’s more _Sigyn’s_ area of expertise.

So when Angrboda asks, “What do I do?” that is exactly what he tells her.

“Sigyn,” he murmurs quietly. “She’ll know what to do.”

And this is where his plan will either work or fail. Either Angrboda will accompany him to Asgard, or she will send him on alone. Yet… she does neither.

“Heimdall,” she yells at the sky. “Send us the Lady Sigyn immediately!”

Loki nearly smiles at the thought. He hadn’t considered that option – hadn’t considered that Sigyn might get to meet his other three children at the same time she met Angrboda. _Ye gods, he hopes this goes over well._

Angrboda sends Fenrir inside to look after his brother and sister, deciding that, no, she wouldn’t be moving Loki until they knew why he had collapsed in the first place.

Suddenly he realizes just how likely it is that he’s going to pay mightily for this, if Sigyn and Angrboda have anything to say about it. And they have will have _every_ say in it.

In only a couple of minutes, before he can be sensible enough to get really worried, Sigyn comes to them in a flash of the light of the Bifrost, landing mere yards from Loki and Angrboda. Seeing her husband cradled in the arms of a frost giant, Sigyn runs to them, dropping to her knees on the icy dirt as she vaguely registers that this must be the woman who’s long held Loki’s interests.

There is more important things to concentrate on at the moment, though, and as she runs skilled hands over Loki’s familiar body, searching for anything wrong, she asks the giantess, “What happened?”

“He was sparring with our eldest, and he just… fainted,” Angrboda answers, still plainly baffled and concerned.

“I did not _faint_ ,” Loki objects sharply as the spell starts to wear off. “I didn’t even pass out. It was,” he unwraps Angrboda’s arms from around him and sits up slowly. “It was a spell – the means to an end, and it worked perfectly.”

“How so?” Sigyn asks warily.

Loki asks Angrboda, “What colors am I wearing?”

“Green,” Angrboda replies slowly, and then her eyes widen with the realization of what she can suddenly see. “And gold.”

Loki smiles, turning to Sigyn to ask, “And what color is this planet, my dear?”

“Blue,” Sigyn answers. The two women look at each other with new eyes, as if for the first time, as they take in what all of this means, and Loki gets the distinct feeling that his presence is currently going unnoticed. Until Sigyn asks him dryly, “Am I to understand that you never had need of a healer?”

“I did not,” Loki answers succinctly, and as he sees two sets of eyes change, harden, he asks cautiously, “Might I soon?”

Again the two women look at each other, vicious smiles spreading slowly across their faces, and Loki bounds onto his feet, fleeing from between them. Just as quickly, they give chase, and he thinks that their combined laughter is the most beautiful sound in all the realms.


End file.
